


Daddy's Love

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: "Daddy?" "I love you." DM/HG





	1. Hermione

Chapter 1: Hermione 

"Daddy, what are you doing?" She said from the door to her daddy in the garden.

"Nothing Hunny bun." He said as he sets the flower pots on the grass in different positions.

"Are you going to read to me tonight?" She asked as he moved from the pots to the weeds.

"Where's your mummy, sweetheart?" Still ripping the weeds from the ground.

"She's still shopping. When are you coming in, daddy?"

"Just a minute, sweetheart."

He finished ripping the weeds and looked back to the pots on the ground, wiping the dirt from his palm to his khaki pants. He walked to the door and grabbed her hand to walk her to her room.

She went into her bed first then he scooted over, she grabs 'Alice in Wonderland' from her side table and gave it to him.

"Now what chapter were we up to, dear?"

"Here daddy." She pointed to the sentence on the book.

"So-"

"Daddy why do you give me different names?" The 4 year old asks, interrupting his story telling.

"Well, because I love you, Hermione."

"Do you love mummy too?"

"Of course, I love you both. Now are we go to read now?"

"Yes, daddy."


	2. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy?"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "I love you."
> 
> DM/HG

"Where is he?" He panicked while asking his wife.

"Where he always is, dear."

He walked to the room painted tree with faces and names underneath looking for the boy he saw him with his green blanket over his shoulders, staring at their family tree.

"Draco."

He turned around to face Lucius and smiled.  


"Daddy."

Lucius sat on the ground next to Draco and stared at the tapestry of their ancestors.

Draco stood on his knees and went onto his daddy's lap. He asked; "Daddy can you tell me about it again?"

"Again? Alright. My great-great aunt Seraphina Malfoy founded for the train." He said pointing to the woman on the wall.

"The Hogwarts train?"

"Yes."

His explanations about everyone's faces on the wall made Draco yawned and looked up at his daddy.

"Are you tired now?" He asked.

Draco nodded.

"Let's get you to bed, before your mother scolds me for putting you to bed late."

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Draco." Knowing he'll only says this once.


	3. Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "I love you." 
> 
> DM/HG

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy."

"Did you catch it? Did you catch the snitch?"

"I sure did."

"Can I ride on your broom? Please daddy."

"Scorpius, you'll have to wait until you're old enough to go to Hogwarts and then you can ride the broom."

"But, mummy I-"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yes mummy."

"Granger, lighten' up on him."

"Alright, I'll get some food. Draco, look after him."

"Granger, he's my son. Of course, I'll look after him." He said as he held his hand tighter in his.

"I'm just saying." She said as she retreated back to the steps.

"Alright , alright. We're hungry here."

As Hermione went up the steps to grab some food, Scorpius Malfoy at the age of 6 has already shown the signs of magic. He tried reaching for his daddy's broom on his hands and the broom went to his small chubby hand.

"Look, daddy. Your broom likes me more than he likes you." He giggled.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Daddy. Will you still love me?"

"Scorpius I'll love you no matter when."

"Even when Cassie is born?"

"I'll love the both of you."

"Daddy."

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too buddy. And I always will."


End file.
